May's Surprise Holidays - Drew and May -
by mewangel26
Summary: A fairy tale happens on every holiday, which means Drew's love will surprise May at every chance. Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day etc..
1. Christmas Surprise!

May's Surprise Christmas - A Drew and May - Chapter 1

Angel: Hey, guys! Christmas is coming up and you know what that means!

Benz: What?

Angel: Really...? It means snow, lights, tree's, stockings, presents, candy canes, and presents!

Benz: You said presents twice.

Angel: I know what I'm saying! ...Anyways, it also means reading Drew and May's christmas!

Benz: Yay!

Angel: I know, right!

**Christmas Surprise! (Chocolate included)**

May walked around the town streets, she wore a warm ruby red jacket that wrapped around her perfectly, showing her curves, a pink scarf that wrapped around her neck, a purple hat, black jeans with boots.

In her arms she held her Eevee, petting it gently. Eevee wore a santa hat on her head.

"It's Christmas Eve, Eevee. I'm looking for a perfect present for all my friends." May said looking through all the displays in the stores windows, "What could be perfect for Ash?"

May thought for awhile, "Hmm, what does Ash like?" May asked looking through the display.

_Eevee!_

"You really think so?" May asked Eevee looking down at it. Eevee nodded. "Ok, I will take your opinion." May said entering the chocolate factory store.

May looked around her fasinated with all different kinds of chocolate all around the store. "Wow, Eevee. Where to start!" May said looking around even more.

"Hello, gorgeous." May heard someone say to her. May stopped gazing, she looked at the person standing in front of her. May blushed slightly.

"Oh, um. Hi." May said, troubling with her words.

This guy was young like her. He had long blonde silky hair, which he flips every two minutes, and he has sparkly blue eyes, and also he looked fit, must be going to the gym every morning or something.

"My name is Jason, can I help you with anything?" He asked her with a kind smile.

May shyly smiled. "My name is May, I'm just looking for something for my friend for Christmas." May said quietly. Eevee exclaimed happily.

"Oh, alright. Do you know what kind of chocolate they like?" Jason asked.

May thought about it for awhile, "I'm not really sure what he likes but maybe you can offer me the most delicious ones, and maybe it would be easier to pick." May said.

Jason nodded, "Alright, May. Right this way." Jason lead her to the corner with the best selling chocolates in the world.

"Wow!" May exclaimed looking at all the most delicious chocolates she ever seen. Eevee was even drooling over them. May tried to look for her favorites, "Caramel chocolate and strawberry are my favorite!" May said, "May I try them?" May asked, with one of her gorgeous smiles.

He looked at her smile, it melted him. "Go right ahead, tell me which one is the best." He said, giving the smile back.

May looked through the chocolate she tried them all, she couldn't find which one was the best, so she tried them again, even making Eevee try as well. "I think I found which one is the best out of all five!" May said.

"Which one?"

May grabbed the box of chocolates, "This one!" She said.

It was a box of chocolate which tasted fruity like sweet ripe oranges. She knew Ash would like it as much as she does, plus, he eats anything when it comes to his stomach.

"Good choice!" He said taking it and went to the register.

May payed for the chocolate and thanked the guy for helping.

"Ok, Eevee. We got Ash a gift, now there's, Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Brock, Gary, Paul and..." May trailed off. Thinking who eles.

_Eeevee!_

Eevee exclaimed to the bruenette girl. She blushed, "Oh right, I almost forgot about Drew! How can I miss that?!" May shook her head. "Thanks Eevee."

May went to everystore and bought something for Paul, Dawn, Leaf, and Brock. "Five down, three more to go." May said continuing around the streets. She found a present for Gary, and Misty, but not Drew, she didn't know what Drew liked.

Hours past and she couldn't find the right present for Drew. "Oh, I swear Eevee, I went to every store and I don't know what to give for Drew!" May exclaimed and sat down on a bench. "I don't know, Eevee. What do you think I should give to Drew?" May looked down at Eevee.

Eevee looked at her, she new exactly what to give to Drew. It's been five years since Drew liked May, but he just couldn't make his move, not even on the perfect moments. Gosh Drew... Eevee sighed.

Secretly in Eevee's mind, she decided to hook them together right on midnight, it would surprise the both of them, and mainly May. But, she couldn't do it on her own, she needs to contact Drew and May's pokemon for help and that's what she'll do.

May sighed, "Nothing... Oh, well. I can just make him a card or something." May said, getting up. "Let's just go home." May said sadly walking home.

Night came and the gently flowing snow became a blizzard. After May was finished her card making she went to bed.

Eevee, who was still awake, jumped off of May's bed and went towards her desk with all her pokeballs. Eevee pushed the button and out came beautifly.

Eevee told beautifly her plan, and told her to go outside and go to Drew's house to tell his pokemon. Beautifly was shocked, it would take hours to get there and come back. Eevee then told her that make sure he comes here before midnight. Beautifly agreed and left.

The time that beautifly left was at 9:00pm and now it's 11:25pm.

Eevee walked back and forth around the living room, she looked outside and saw that the blizzard went away. Eevee sighed. When is beautifly going to come back? It's almost midnight!

11:45pm came and Eevee went out side to see if there were any signs of Beautifly. But something caught Eevee's eye, May's neighbours decorations, they were beautiful and something eles caught her eyes, a mistletoe. Eevee smiled and hopped over to the other house, peeking carefully if they were any signs of rare pokemon and strangers.

Eevee jumped up to reach the mistletoe that was above the door, she got it and quickly went home. Before she went inside Beautifly called her, telling her that Drew would be coming any minute.

Eevee told her to place the mistletoe on the roof by the Christmas tree, while she wakes May up. They agreed.

Beautifly quickly grabbed the mistletoe and placed it above the couch closer to the Christmas tree. Eevee ran to May's room and woke her up.

May groaned, "What is it, Eevee. Is it morning already?" May asked, rubbing her eyes.

Eevee grabbed her sleeve and tried to pull her up.

_Eevee!_

Eevee shouted her to get up and go in the living room. May sighed and did what she was told. "Alright, Eevee. Tell me when we get there..." May said, tiredly. She staggered to the living room and Eevee told her to sit down by the Christmas tree.

Just when May sat down, sleeply. The door banged rapidly. Which made May startled, her eyes snapped open and she stood up. She looked at the time, 11:55pm. "It's either Santa Clause or a prensense." May spoke. Eevee ran to the banging door telling May to hurry up and open it.

May walked over to the door and she opened it, her eyes opened wide when she saw who it was. "Drew?!" She yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

Drew stormed right in, slamming the door behind him, "The Pokemon told me you were in trouble! What's wrong, May?"

May shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with me, I was sleeping." May said. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"I ran. I ran twenty minutes to get here." Drew said, inhaling in and exhaling heavily out.

"Oh, you poor thing, you should sit down." May said, offering a seat near the Christmas tree. "Do you want anything? Water?"

Drew nodded his head, "Yes please." He said.

May walked back in with a glass of water, she gave it to him. "If I was in trouble, how would your Pokemon know that I am?" May asked.

Eevee rolled her eyes, she thought they had enough chit chat.

"I'm not sure, but I was to tired to worry about that. I was worried about you." Drew said.

May blushed, "Worried about me?"

Before Drew could apologize to what he just said out loud, Eevee pushed May on the couch beside him, where Beautifly hung the mistletoe lower above their heads. Then May's clock began to ring, they both looked at the time.

12:00am Christmas morning.

Drew smiled at the mistletoe above them, "I wonder who put that there?" He asked May, giving her a wink.

May blushed darker, "I swear I didn't!" She said. "If I did, I wouldn't know why I did in the first-" She was cut off by Drew kissing her.

Actually, Beautifly pushed him onto her.

They pulled away slowly, they both blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Drew said. "But it seems like someone pushed me." Drew said, holding the back of his head, looking behind him to find no one there.

May thought that this was Drew's plan to come here to kiss her like a gift. She had an idea and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Drew." She said and kissed him again.

Eevee and Beautifly both looked at eachother and nodded at their success.

What a Christmas Surprise. :)

Angel: I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Bye!


	2. New Years Part 1

Angel: Hey, it's near New Year's and I hope I can finish this without passing out by a random rush of tiredness... But, I hope you enjoy this two chapter story! I'll try not to be too fast and not TO harsh on it. Haha! No Promises! :D

May walked with Dawn to Drew's house, it was the night before New Year's and she was excited, she even let Dawn plan what she should wear to the party, she was that excited. May wore a purple spraklie, strapless dress, with the skirt going to her mid thigh and a ribbon wrapped around her waist, black flats, and a necklace that's a silver heart with diamonds. She also had her hair curled all around, with a navy head band, her bangs stuck loose. May was unsure about not wearing a proper coat thing.

"Dawn, it's winter. Do I have to wear a short skirt in a -99.7 degree weather? I'm so cold!" May whined. May had goosebumps all over her legs and arms, she only wore a scarf because Dawn wouldn't let her wear a thick jacket over her delicate dress, Dawn didn't want to wrinkle it.

"Of course you do. It's New Year's Eve, what eles are you going to wear?" Dawn asked. As for herself she wore a navy dress that went to her knee with fleece straps, black heels, a necklace which said her name, her hair was curled at the ends and was down. And since she's outside she wore a black long sleeve over it.

"You hate me don't you." May said, her teeth started to chatter.

"I don't hate you, May. We just have to dress right for this occasion. It has to be perfect."

May pouted, _I HAD to be friends with this bluenette! Yeah, she's great and all but ever since she turned fourteen, this is all she thinks about, _FASHION. _Period. End of descussion!_ May thought. "I can't wait to get there." May mumbled, under her warm breath which felt great when it hit her numb hands.

"We're here!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed to the house next to them.

May was stunned, she never ever saw her rivial's house before, it looked so huge! Size of a four story building. May never thought he was this rich, she thought he was just saying that just to get to her, but NO! Oh, May couldn't wait to get her frozen butt in there. "Cool! Let's go inside!" May said, running towards the mansion.

"May-" Dawn yelled out to her friend but it was to late.

May slammed into a 'invisible gate' "What the..." May mumbled, holding her head as she looked at the clear glass. "Is that..." May trailed off when she heard a voice coming out of a speaker near by.

"Hey, glad you guys came!"

May knew that arrogant voice any where, she ran to the speaker in anger, "Drew! Why in the heck do you have a invisible gate? Gosh, I banged my poor frozen knoggin on it..." May said, rubbing her forehead.

In the speaker was a light chuckle, "Surprised? I made it just for you to knock into." Drew said.

May wasn't listening, what went through her mind was the snow and the wind hitting her bare legs, "Oh, yeah. That's great. Just please let us in! I'm freezing my butt out here." May said, her teeth started to chatter.

Drew chuckled, "Sure, I'm now slowly pointing my finger at the open button... Almost there... Getting closer..."

May rolled her eyes, "Just opened the damn door's already!" May said, yelling her loudest into the speaker making it screech furiously.

"Ack! Alright." Drew said, opening the door. "Hope your happy."

May mocked his words and ran through the gates and all the way to the front door, she tried opening it but it was locked also. "Drew, you idiot. When I said door's I mean all of them!" May yelled again in the speaker beside the door bell.

"No you didn't." Drew said, smirking.

May rolled her eyes, "Again, please open the door's so we can come in, PLEASE!" May begged.

Dawn was enjoying what she was hearing, she smiled and pushed the buzzer to talk. "Drew, it's Dawn I'm with Paul and here with May. Let us in so I won't have to scratch the blood out of your body."

Drew sighed, "Alright."

May smiled with revenge to her friend, "I love you, Dawn. But, in a way you can torture Drew aswell." May said, putting her arms around her shoulder as they walked in.

Dawn smirked, "Thanks. I do it because I care."

When they entered in, there was a whole school of people standing around the house, dancing to the loud music, talking, and... other stuff.

May walked into the main room of the house, there she saw all her friends.

"You FINALLY made it!" Misty said, she wore a beautiful red dress that went past her knee, it was strapless, but it had golden sparkles around her stomach, she also wore a red matching thin long sleeve over it, a necklace that's a diamond and her hair was in a pony tail, curled, and also black flats.

"Yeah, I would of got here sooner if SOMEBODY opened the damn door's." May said, looking around the house for Drew. "By the way, where is this green haired freak?"

Misty smirked, "He told me he was waiting up stairs in his room for you."

May blushed, "What?!" her hair nearly standing up from embarrasement.

"I'm just teasing, May. No, he's in some room, letting more people enter for the party." Misty said, placing a hand on May's shoulder to comfort her down. "So, did you find a New Year's boyfriend?"

The sixteen year old bruentte looked at her in confusion, "New Year's boyfriend? What do you mean? Do I have to have one?"

Leaf went next to Misty, "Uh, yeah. That's how you enter in the house, is by saying you have one. What about you Dawn, who's your New Year's boyfriend?"

Leaf wore a beautiful dark green sparklie dress, it went down to her mid thigh, it was strapless but she had a green fleece -also sparklie- scarf around her arms to behind her back, a necklace that had two silver hearts with emerald diamonds, her hair was down but curled loosely, and white high heels.

Dawn blushed, "Well, I'm with Paul tonight. He asked me about it yesterday."

May was shocked she looked at Dawn, "You mean, is that why you said Paul to Drew a few minutes ago?" May asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, but since I tortured him with my words I guess he decided to let you in."

May smiled, "I owe you one. Besides, does Drew have a New Year's girlfriend?"

Gary stopped beside Leaf and grabbed her hand, "I'm afraid not, but he said he'll find one before midnight hits."

Gary wore a black buttoned shirt, which was unbuttoned twice at the top, with denim jeans.

May frowned, "Is that so, well make sure he doesn't pick me. You know how much I'm- how can I say this- 'not into him.' Only if he asks about me, thanks."

Gary nodded, but a small smirk came to his lips, "Will do, May."

All of a sudden the song 'Be Your Everything' By Boys Like Girls came on, May knew that was her favorite song, but she was sad that no one is here to dance with her, since Dawn is with Paul, Misty is with Ash, and Leaf is with Gary. They all gasped and ran to the main room to dance.

May sighed, "Our favorite song, and I'm all alone. First time they ever did that." she said as she walked towards the kitchen to grab some punch to drink.

"Hey, May." she heard. May turned around to face Drew. "It seems like your favorite song is on, and your not dancing with your New Year's boyfriend. Why's that?" Drew asked, a smirk on his face before he drank his punch.

Drew wore a purple buttoned shirt, in the same position as Gary's, since to May they were practically brothers, but with a black tie loosely wrapped around his neck and dangled on his chest, and back jeans.

"I..." _What ever you do May, don't say you don't have one._ "I just decided to have a drink before I start dancing."

Drew nodded, "Hm, have fun out there with..."

May bit her lip, "... Brendan?"

"I thought Brendan wasn't here. I thought he went to-" Drew started but May quickly cut him off.

"Well, he's not. He's here with me. And I think I'm going to dance with him." May said, walking away from Drew.

May sighed, "I'm so glad to be out of there." she whispered to herself.

It was now the middle of the song, and she saw all of her friends dancing together, May gasped and ran over, she knew the dance well. Leaf and Dawn made room for her so they can dance near the watching crowd, clapping and cheering for them.

May had to be in the middle, since she was the only one with no 'boyfriend', but she didn't care, this is what the dance suppose to be like.

When the song was over she smiled and turned around to go get some more punch when she bumped into Drew again, "Drew!" she gasped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Drew smirked, "So, Brendan isn't here with you guys. Where is he?"

Before May could answer his question, Ash heard him and answered first, "Brendan's not here. He's across the world from here celebrating his own party."

May turned to dense the Ash, she wanted to strangle him, she gave him a death glare.

Angel: Yeah, I wrote this before the New Years, when I wasn't sick... SO how was it? :P


	3. New Years Part 2

No Promises!

Angel: Enjoy my second part

**No Promises, May! Part 2**

Drew smirked, "So, you were lying to me. Why?" Drew asked.

May sighed as her eyes turned into black dots and a frown, still looking at Ash, "Ash, you are still my friend. But next time, don't say anything. And, Drew. You know I'm not a fan of you and we all know that I won't go out with a truphit like you. So, don't ask."

Drew grabbed May's wrist, "And we all know I'm madly in love with you, oh wait, I didn't tell you."

May glared at Drew, "Nice snap back, but we all know I will win this fight."

Drew frowned and teasely pulled May closer to him, in a serious husk he said, "It wasn't a snap back, it was mainly a... true fact."

May blushed but she furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh?"

Drew looked at his watch and smirked, "One hour until midnight. How about one dance for the night?"

May pulled away and she bumped herself onto Misty and Ash, which they both pushed her towards him, "Come on, May. Just one slow dance." Misty said.

May looked at her and shook her head, when all of a huge sudden, Drew pulled her in his arms, right when a song came on, 'Try' performed by Pink. One of May's other favorite songs.

May who was blushing was dancing with Drew, she didn't know what eles to do so she just went along with it. "Okay, Drew. Only one song, but that's it."

Drew smirked, "No promises."

May frowned, she was always afraid when he says that. But she ignored it.

During the ending, Drew swiftly swept her off her feet, making her gasp, "Drew?!"

Drew frowned, "I just wanted to say... You look very pretty tonight."

May was surprised, he never really complimented on what she looked like before, May looked at him and pulled away when the song just finished, "Uh... Thanks? ...Anyway! That's the end of the song, time to get some more punch." May said, an excuse to get out of his gorgeous green hair. If you know what I mean there.

"I'll come with you." Drew said, following right behind her.

May turned to give a small smile, but when she turned back she gritted her teeth, _Why me?!_ May grabbed a cup, Drew -out of know where- poored her some punch, May was again surprised at his actions but she nodded and turned away from him.

"So..." Drew started, taking a sip of punch.

_Don't you dare compliment me, it's enough when you said I'm very pretty, seriously who are you?!_ May thought, gulping down her punch fast.

"You are a really good dancer." Drew said, nearly the two sides of the corner of his lips going up.

May glanced at him, still drinking when she chocked and coughed, "Okay where did snotty Drew go?" May blurted out.

Drew's eyes furrowed, "What?" he didn't quiet here her since she was coughing at the same time.

"I mean... It was kind of fun, thanks Drew." May said, she faced a different direction and sighed at what she just said. May faced back at Drew, "I might as well return to my friends, I'll... See you later, than." May said, walking away.

Drew nodded and watched her leave. His eyelids dropped and he sighed.

"May?!" Dawn yelled out. "What happened to you and Drew?!"

May shrugged, "We went to get punch and I decided to leave quickly." May said, nodding, agreeing to what she was blabbing to Dawn, which was somewhat true.

Dawn frowned, "Really, May. Out of eight of us, you two are the only one's single. We all agree you would make a cute couple so why don't you express your true feelings."

May blinked and looked at Dawn in her serious eye stares, "I am expressing my true feelings to him, can't you see?"

"I mean love, May. Express your in love to him. Even Paul agrees you two should get together. It's been a long time since you two have been friends, no go get him." Dawn said.

May shook her head, "Dawn, for all these years I've known you, I told you I like Brendan more than Drew."

Dawn sighed, looking in a different direction, "Whatever, May."

May sighed, _Why does everyone want us together? It's like a mixed up puzzle peice, part of me is so simple but the other half is just to much to handle._ May thought.

May sat on the couch, she watched the music video's that were on the big screen TV. Time flew by when she finally took her eyes off the screen she looked at the time, fifteen more minutes until midnight.

Everybody started making their way in the back yard, waiting eagerly to watch the fireworks and the last seconds to New Years. May looked around she saw that no one was around it was clearly empty in the house, May sighed and walked outside.

When she reach the cold out doors of mother natures wind and snow, May watched everyone, there was a lot of couples talking and laughing, excited to have their last kiss of the year and first kiss of the new year. May sighed, she watched happily when she saw Dawn making Paul smile and laugh for the last moments of the year.

Only if May had a New Year's boyfriend.

It started to snow very lightly, and the moon came out behind the clouds, it made her dress sparkle even more, attracting a certain green haired.

Two minutes until midnight and everyone ran towards the end of the hill, looking over the city of LaRousse City. It's the first time that May celebrated New Year's without her family, but she was happy that she get to spend it with her friends, kind of. But they are all with the person they love. May stood more closer towards the hill smiling down at the city tower, she can just see the glowing elevator that's going up reaching it's point at the top.

Everything in May's view became in slow motion...

"10... 9...!" Everyone yelled.

May smiled even more and sighed out a eight, she closed her eyes, hoping that someone can just turn her around and kiss her right before and after midnight.

"7... 6...!" Eveyone exclaimed again, some girls screaming and some guys shouting out.

May kept her eyes closed, sighing out the number five. She inhaled and she could feel someone running towards her ready to put her in his arms to kiss her.

"4... 3...!"

May opened her eyes, her eyes catching the tower and the elevator ready to touch the top, when suddenly someone turned her around and kissed her.

"2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered, back to normal version.

May kissed back right away, she didn't care who it was, she always wanted this moment to happen ever since she was fourteen.

The guy who was kissing her, pulled her closer into his chest and craddled her, sending all warmth into her body, since she was frozen from the wind and snow.

Behind her she heard fireworks exploding in every direction, making the both of them jump and pull away.

May looked behind her and saw huge explostions of fireworks, but when she turned back to the person who was hugging her, she gasped. _Drew..._ she thought, and smiled.

Drew who was happy to see her smiling, smiled back and gave her another kiss.

May was so happy she couldn't believe what she was doing, but also noticed that this is the start of something new in the New Year.

*Fireworks explotions to end the scene*

Angel: :D Happy New Years... Even though it's a bit off but still :)


End file.
